Staycations (All I Ever Wanted) - One Shot
by justdi
Summary: Asami is home, the kitten is home. A vacation is sorly needed. But where to go when the bad people just won't go away?


Staycations (All I Ever Wanted)

"In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons." Herodotus

The dogs greeted me before the kitten did. I arrived earlier, yes, but I had expected a little cat and not two trained killer malta-poos with bad teeth and an irritating high-pitched bark. I always wanted to kick them just to stop their yapping. After stepping around them, I found my lover, the sometimes reserved (unless you riled him) Takaba Akihito, still working at the dining room table. His eyes looked triumphant and his cheeks a bit pink as he clicked from photo to photo, noting something worthwhile on a pad of paper already jumbled with numbers and squiggles in his idea of legible handwriting.

He appeared to smile while reviewing the photos and the women in the photos smiled back (I observed with a tiny bit of jealousy). It wasn't that I didn't trust Akihito. I just didn't trust other people around Akihito. They lose their minds. Kidnapping him, sending him death threats, freezing his assets, chasing him like groupies after the Beatles. It just never ends.

"You're home early." He said, without looking up from his paper. I noted the multiple empty Pocky boxes littering the floor. He ate Pocky like I smoked cigarettes, bordering on addiction. "Welcome home."

I didn't know where the mutts went. All of a sudden they were snivelling around Akihito's feet, like he was the dogfather and I'm the guy they tolerate. Let's just say, the feeling is mutual.

"Good evening." I responded stiffly, although it was really two in the morning. I lit a cigarette with a click of my lighter and leaned against the black lacquer chair adjacent to his claimed workspace. "You have an office to do that in, don't you?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come home and do this. It's loud there."

"What kind of outfit are you running?" I chastised, flicking my ash into the ash-tray shaped like a flat elephant. "While the cats away the mice are at play?"

"Wrap-up party and I needed quiet." He responded automatically. He finally looked at me, the flicker of the monitor turned his face green because the woman on the screen was _Little Miss March, _so she cosplayed _Poison Ivy _from the Batman franchise. "I wanted to go through these while it's fresh?"

"Mmmm." I said, eloquently. I slowly came around and leaned in behind him, knowing he didn't like it when I did. We had a semantic game – he called my over-the-shoulder position _spying_ while I called it _nuzzling_. "These are good. Especially that one. Where is your bodyguard?"

"Thank you for the compliment, and I fired him for making a pass at me." He said quickly and threw me a nasty look before I could bite his neck. The look said _bite my neck, and I'll set the dogs on you,_ I think. At least, that's what I thought the look meant. He stuck a Pocky stick in his mouth, sucking on it slowly, ignoring me completely and suddenly I wanted to be Pocky, so I could feel his mouth like that around me. Well, around one part of me.

"I see." I didn't know the details, but right then I didn't care. "I've been informed." Meaning Kirishima would take care of it.

"Fine."

I pointed to the photo of a model that didn't fit in with the others. Her smile seemed genuine, like he had said something funny and she was about to laugh before he pressed the shutter. "What did you say to her to get that reaction?"

"I told her to think of her favorite place in the world."

"What was it? Fiji?" I said, smirking a little at how bourgeoisie that sounded, and how like a model to say something like that. I never dated a model and didn't plan to start. Something about them seemed fake, perhaps her boobs. But not this model. She was special.

"She thought about her home, her parents, I guess." He sighed and returned to his notes. The clicking of his cheap pen on the pad as he lifted it and replaced it sounded like cicadas in the height of summer's heat. "She said she had a happy childhood."

"You haven't been home in a while." I said, assuming the sigh meant something he wasn't saying. "Happy childhood and all that."

"What do you mean? I come home every night. It's you I haven't seen in a while." He said without looking up, the sentence said so casually that I knew it was the truth. He didn't have to think about it, after a year and a half of living together, my condo was home to him. My home-away-from-home looked strangely like Club Sion Corp's Distribution Center, AKA the docks.

"Do me a favor." I suddenly said. He looked shocked for a moment. Somewhere in that mind, I was a king asking him to go on a quest to save the town. I just wanted a favor, a little favor.

"What is this favor?" He said warily, sucking on a Pocky stick like a cigarette, then biting the end. "Go see your parents, I mean. Get out of town." I took a deep breath and Akihito's scent – somewhere between cool mint and a tropical breeze, made me realize he'd already showered. My naughty bad self in my lower half suddenly drew to attention like a WWII Lieutenant barking orders to his men.

"No deal." He said, his attention still drawn somewhere else, I ate my dinner he had cooked for me in silence. It looked simple: grilled fish, rice, soup, a tiny salad with shaved daikon radishes as a topping and on the side, the chop sticks he bought me for a birthday gift. My name was engraved in careful script near the handle, you know, just in case I forgot my name. I always ate dinner with those chopsticks.

"Wash your hands." He ordered.

_Love is in the details._ My mother had said once, as she prepared a meal for my father, shaving tiny red and white roses out of radishes from the garden she tended. I missed her smell as she came in from the garden, like sunshine and dirt and ripening tomatoes.

"_Yes ma'm." _I replied. My hands looked raw – three cuts on the left knuckles, ten on the right. My ring was smashed so it's at the jeweler's again. Akihito said nothing but he did note it with his eyes. He worries if it's my blood or someone else's blood, neither of them ideal. I like that he worries about me.  
"Can you take a few days off?" He asked casually, clicking his laptop closed and gathering his trash, as if he had asked, _when's garbage day?_

"I could call in sick. What do you have in mind? Fiji?" I responded, smirking a little, imagining Akihito on the beach in a speedo, sand in his hair, tanned, rested and writhing under me.

"Staycation. We stay home, watch television, play Go, read, eat…..and…" He cocked his head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "I figured it would be less trouble for our bodyguards then going on a real trip and I'm done with this project so I'm free for a few….."

He stopped talking, as my eyes must have looked scary, no…aroused. His cheeks grew pinker, and my mouth watered like I was eating garlic pickles. I picked up my phone, dialed and said four carefully chosen words. "Sick Days, how many." I expected a tirade from Kirishima but he only replied:

"_I'll take care of things, Asami-sama. Take as many as you need." _He clicked off before he could start laughing. Obviously the boy blackmailed him. (Akihito's Club Sion Naked Men Calendar was missing August and Kirishima would make a lovely August).

"You should be punished for going around my back like that." I said with a voice I hadn't used in months. Akihito turned and shivered, his color looking slightly redder than before, but not much. "But I will thank you for it, I suppose?"

He looked at me with a questioning cock of his head, I swear he looks like a confused dog when he does that. Thinking Akihito resembles the star of an animal shelter campaign poster should say a lot out about my character. "You need to lay low for a while." I said, looking around too late to scan for bugs. I knew he wasn't bugged, I just didn't always trust that the people around him weren't bugged.

"Bring it on." He replied, and his teeth gleamed as he smiled. New enamel whitening toothpaste type of smile, "I cleaned up." He said out of the blue.

"I noticed." I nodded back. He swept his tongue across his lips and wiggled his hips. Code for: I cleaned up, I did a sweep, and the room was secure.

Akihito had asked me once if we should speak in code, and the code we came up with was part seduction for me. It worked on so many levels.

"Don't tempt me, baby." Anyway, I watched his ass wiggle as he cleared the dishes, wearing an apron that didn't cover much. This was his summer apron that I bought for him in a moment of insanity. I have had a lot of those moments lately, which is how we got the stupid mutts sniffing around the floor for treats.

I took out another cigarette, watching his hips rock against the countertop on purpose. He grimaced and clutched the edge of the counter, and I noticed something poking through the thin white fabric of his apron. In other words, _that_ was hard.

"So, three day weekend." He said and sparkled like one of those mangas. "What shall we do first?"

"Shower for me, then a nap." I said, knowing he'd have some interesting retort for that. I also knew what he really wanted.

"No, you won't be napping." Akihito, from the other side of the table, launched at me. He didn't come around, he slid on his knees, using crisp white napkins to slide across. The table squeaked and I thought he'd eat me alive when he plundered my mouth like he wanted my gold fillings for a snack. One of _those_ kisses. Anyway, it look like a dancer's move from that show _Rent._

"Akihito, what have you been fantasizing?" I asked carefully, when I could finally get my tongue out of his mouth long enough to talk. "You're hard."

"Yeah, I've been…busy." His face looked flushed with fever and he was panting like one of those dogs. "I figured we could, you know…skip to the end." Akihito's teeth skimmed my neck and I silently begged for him to bite me. "So, I borrowed the lube. I think I got the wrong one."

Next thing I knew, we were in the bathroom and he was naked. Akihito pulled at my belt like a leash on a dog (I didn't like that analogy). I pushed him against the full-length mirror, and proceeded southward. He looked so young, fogging up the mirror and writhing, begging for me to suck him. His hips had a rhythm that mimicked the symphony I could hear playing through the transom window and his skin glistened with sweat.

"Or I could take it slow." I said, knowing that's not what he wanted.

"Please. This is your-r-r- r—responsibility." He said. His body was shivering from the metal sting of his heated skin against the glass. "Time delayed lube?"

"I don't see how, you knew the repercussions." I said and proceeded to suck him. His hips rocked and did most of the work for me. He tasted freshly washed and almost unscented. As his pants fell I realized he was wearing the "assless" underwear.

"It was mis-mislabelled, a-a-asshole!" He half-moaned/yelled.

I stuck two fingers in, not gently either. His face contorted with a mixture of pain and ecstasy. He'd appeared to smile and frown at the same time. "Should I take this as a sign you're hot for me?"

"You looked at me that way, and it just started tingling."

I moaned around him in agreement, knowing which look he referred to. The _I'm going to eat you alive _look, right before I eat him alive. "It's responds only to my pheromones. Fancy, right?"

"Just shutup, Asami!" I slowed down, pulling his balls with a pinch of my fingers. His balls are shaved and delightful, bordering on baby soft, and my fingers wrap around each one like a grape.

"Not yet…" I said in a low tone. He moaned so loud, it downed out the music, his cock swelled, and he couldn't hold back. Then he flooded my mouth.

Someone asked me in a moment of insanity, what I liked about guy/guy sex. I told him _giving head_. It's the giving part that I enjoyed the most. He laughed bitterly and then I shot him.

Akihito let go, thrusting into my mouth and I sucked, swallowing everything. He tasted like lemon-lime soda without the fizz.

"Ooooo….." He said, running on vowels now, his eyes clenched and he reached for me.

I kissed him lightly, and he frowned at the taste of himself on my mouth. The bed beckoned, as did his ass, driving me insane with the need to feel it around me.

"Ugh, it tastes…." He gave a yucky face. He didn't say it. It tasted like my blood from a cut inside my lip.

"Akihito." I only have to say his name in a low tone, and he knows to shut his mouth. It's that same tone his dad uses when he's drunk too much or was getting too political at the table. "I need to shower." I said, ignoring the scent of freshly washed red satin sheets on the bed.

"Meh." He said in a haughty child, get-their-ass-spanked, way but walked in after me and got out a towel. I undress slowly, wincing at the numbness in my back. The doctor gave me some kind of shot there for pain, and I couldn't feel much but pressure and my pulse throbbing in that spot.

Akihito mimicked my wince as he saw my wounds, disappeared and came back with the first aid kit and a bottle of liquor. As I sunk on the stool his chest rubbed against my back. He felt warm and I felt clammy. "Yeah, I was informed, but you told him you were fine, Asami! You bastard! I can't believe you gave me head while you're this injured! Here drink this." He offered a shot of whiskey in a sterile cup. I watched him wash up, put on gloves. I don't know how many times I've seen him do this. He's meticulous about it. Kirishima must have taught him.

"It's isn't that bad. Yikes! Watch it." I said as he sprayed me with the hose. The water felt cold on my cock, which was a good thing. He kneeled behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest. He was still so turned on, the pulse in his cock made it twitch against my back. He was already hard again.

"What's with the bruise, met a door you didn't like?" He asked me. The large bruise on my shoulder resembled the topographical map of the Yucatan Peninsula, with varying colors of blue.

"We were sparring?"

"I see." He said, dropping the issue. "Then you were serious about sending me away."

"Extra bodyguard, that's all. Final offer."

"Fine." He replied. He wasn't in the best of situations to argue, and I didn't feel like arguing. That agreement took 30 seconds. A record, I noted. His face look worried as he cleaned the wounds I didn't know I had. That furrowed brow hiding under overgrown bangs. Was he worried for his safety or mine?

The feel of the water turned me on even more as he washed my back, avoiding the bruise. He brushed my injured wing with feather light touch of his lips. I inhaled slowly, feeling the worries of the day rush through and out through my toes.

"Breathe." He whispered into my ear.

His gloved hands washed me slowly, utilizing poofs and soaps specially formulated for different uses, mostly antibacterial. To say it felt good, well, just note I do have a happy place I can go to in my head. So I went there, while he _doctored_ me. His command of _breathe_ didn't help either as he ripped off the bandages holding together a possible broken rib and then replaced with fresh ones.

"What did the doctor say? He injected you with morphine, didn't he? I can smell it." He kept filling that same paper cup colored with sunflowers with amber liquor, whiskey, brandy, it all smelled the same after the first few shots.

"Just a little." Sometime, Akihito received nursing training, but have I ever seen him in a nurses outfit? No! Does he own one and if so, why doesn't he wear it? These things were suddenly so important as the liquor hit my system.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, maybe because I was lying or high, or both.

"He said to go home, let _the brat_ worry about you for a while. I think he called you brat. Maybe he referred to you as _the Mrs._" I replied, just to watch him glare at me in the mirror. He looked more amused than irritated, actually he looked relieved. "Just get in the tub." He sank against me in the tub, leaning against me. He goes so slow, I think of sloth, and I fake wince just to hear him say _sorry, sorry_ and bow properly.

I wanted to see his face, but also wanted to do him doggy-style, so he could push back against me, I loved when he did that. I had angled the mirror just right. It was smudged in places where his ass had skimmed against it, leaving a perfect pale white heart.

So I did both. "Keep your head up, I want to see you." I mumble as I maneuver behind him. His ass presses against me, and he moans loud as I push in and he pushes back, crying out my name, steadying himself with a hand against my hip. He was so tight, sucking me inside him, as I grunted quietly from the throbbing around my ribs. I could hear myself make odd noises, which Akihito drowned out with his cries that echoed in the bathroom.

Suddenly, my head rushed, and I fought the urge to thrust. My heart beat loudly into my ears. "Easy….easy." I said, more for myself than for him. I kept repeating it, going as slow as I could. He wasn't helping, begging me to fuck him hard.

I pulled out, my head dizzy. "You're going to have to ride me. My head is spinning."

He rode me, his cock bobbing against my stomach with every thrust. Our eyes locked as I wavered from watching my cock go inside his warmth until his eyes caught mine. The water swirled around him, caressing his ass, moving with my hands to support him. I was jealous of water, how it reflected back into his eyes. He looked beautiful, drops glistening, hanging off him until it fell onto my chest. I pulled him into a kiss, my mouth swallowing his moans as he swallowed me up with his ass. He was holding off his orgasm until I was close.

My mouth reached again for his lips as I neared orgasm, but only reached his chest, my lips rubbing against the flushed pink chest as I watch his head fall back. All I see is taught muscles around a dewy neck. I fall back against the cold porcelain as I continued to pump into him.

My stomach felt sticky, his come covering my stomach and swirling with white ribbons mixed with soap. "Do you feel better?" I asked his hair, since it was squished in my face. He was burrowing into my good shoulder with his cheek.

"Yes." He replied. "Thanks for going easy." He pulled back, noting the pink tinge of the water as a wound on my knuckles pulsed blood. He frowned.

"If I broke my toy on the first day of vacation, what would I play with the rest of my time off?" He threw a ducky at me in response, missing my wounded shoulder on purpose.

He tried to storm off, but it looked corny and I laughed as he tripped on his own feet. He glared not daggers, but big swords, his eyes shining angrily before he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You!" He said warningly. "That lube. Naughty, naughty."

I smirked back, lighting a cigarette, watching the smoke rise above me, looking contemplative while looking cool. I wasn't really thinking of anything in particular, just listening to the shower turn on and off as I massaged my shoulder, wincing as the bruises contract under my fingers.

"No way," I grimaced as the smoke tickled my throat. "Not me. Never."


End file.
